Lick
by Lazalie
Summary: Ah! The fangirls are back! But what's this? They're not after Sasuke? Oh my, this should prove interesting. . .


Authors Note: Yeah, me and my friend Totally Not Pyro came up with this little fic together. We were just kinda thinking about how Naruto is actually really good looking and . . . yeah, well, fangirls came to mind.

***Lick* =P**

Team 7 was in disarray, with each member suffering in different states of emotional trauma. Kakashi was watching the spectacle with amusement and something akin to pity. Sasuke was looking on with barely suppressed joy and surreptitiously shuffled his feet in a little jig as his Inner screamed, "HUZZAH!" and ran around in circles before hitting head on a pole shaped suspiciously like a stack of tomatoes. Sakura was staring in disbelief and indecision - on the one hand, she had Sasuke, but on the other hand, Naruto was. . . "A deliciously yummy popsicle for us to lick up?" supplied her Inner. "Shut up! Sasuke is way more delicious!"

Said popsicle was currently cataloguing all his possible escape routes so that he might survive this riot. He cursed himself for his dedication.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

Naruto had _wasted_ hours waiting for Kakashi-sensei for the _last time! _He was determined to do something productive with his time, which is why he showed to Team 7's meeting place with a few free weights.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke, do you wanna work out while we wait?"

Sasuke's only reply was, "Hn," as he turned away. He couldn't accept help from the dobe. He was lightyears ahead of that idiot.

After a nervous glance at Sasuke, Sakura bit out, "Why would I want to practice with _you?"_ She turned to Sasuke with eyes hoping for approval. Naruto just sighed and walked away with the equipment.

_A few weeks later. . ._

"Damn! It's hot out here!" puffed Naruto as he pulled off his shirt. A muffled shriek came from the woods. He ran over to investigate and found Hinata lying unconscious on the ground. Shrugging, he picked her up and carried her to Sakura and asked, "Uh, Sakura, I think Hinata passed out. Can you make sure she's ok?" Sakura just nodded absently, her Inner was busy drawing naughty picture of Sasuke and her on a chalkboard.

_About a week after the incident with Hinata._

As summer progressed, Naruto had taken to exercising with his shirt off so at least his upper clothing was not soaked in smelly sweat. This was all fine and well, as only Hinata was ever there to see his now well defined muscles (not that he knew about his secret admirer *cough*stalker*cough*), until he made the mistake of venturing into town in his shirtless state.

It was a particularly hot day and, as usual, Naruto had his shirt off. It was nearly 11:00 and he knew he should probably be heading back to his team's meeting place soon, but, as he had been working out for several hours now, he was ravenous. Deciding to act on his stomach's loud demands Naruto splashed himself with some water, dried himself off, and then headed for his favorite eatery, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, completely forgetting about his shirt. (He's a guy, so he can _do _things like walk around with no shirt.)

Upon arrival at said ramen stand our favorite sun-kissed blonde sat himself down and ordered a light meal of ten bowls of varying flavors of ramen (he figured he could order more after the D-rand missions he performed with his team). He failed to notice the growing group of girls approaching that were staring at him with greedy glints in their eyes.

He happily snapped open his chopsticks when a smiling Old-man Ichiraku placed his first ramen bowl in front of him and was already half-through the bowl when somebody _purred _his name, "Naruto." Surprised he whirled around in his seat and was met with a group of, of. . . _females? _Honestly, this had never happened before and he hurriedly slurped up the noodles hanging out of his mouth before eyeing them curiously, "Um, yeah?"

"Naruto," another girl purred while stepping just a bit closer, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She glanced at his exposed chest and licked her lips at the tanned smooth muscly surface.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, "Um, it's hot out?" He voiced like it was a question, the group had slightly intimidating looks in their eyes.

"Yes," they murmured as a single entity. "Yes, you are." Naruto barely had time to register this comment before they pounced.

_End Flashback no Jutsu!_

"Shut up! Sasuke is way more delicious!" screeched Sakura.

Sasuke muttered, "Damn it!" then snickered as he heard Naruto in the distance screaming, "Ew, _disgusting_! QUIT _LICKING _ME!"

***Lick* =P **

Authors Note: So? Whatcha think? Amusing, no? Cheers!


End file.
